


Just a Check Up

by Rachwrites82



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Announcements, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Lucy being stubborn, Wyatt being worried, happy happy happy, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20307646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachwrites82/pseuds/Rachwrites82
Summary: Something was going on with Lucy so a worried Wyatt takes her to the doctor but it turns out not to be the right kind of doctor Lucy needed.Written for August Lyatt week. (:





	Just a Check Up

Wyatt adjusted the black dress tie underneath the collar of his light blue dress shirt, while unsuccessfully attempting to cease the anxious tapping of his foot on the marble tiled floor of his and Lucy’s elaborate Kitchen. He was sitting, impatiently waiting for Lucy, at their cherry, oak wood kitchen table.

Knowing he was wearing Lucy’s favorite shirt, he had made a point not to change when he arrived home from his long day at the Homeland Security office. He had went to work right away, chopping vegetables and whipping up Grandpa Sherwin’s secret sauce recipe, taking care not to rush the process as he recalled the advice of his grandfather, he loved and missed so much.

“It’s not the ingredients you use that make it great, young man, it’s the care and process of how you prepare it.” 

Wyatt had made this stir fry for Lucy once before and she had yet to stop talking about how much she loved it. He wasn’t sure if she really loved it for the taste or if it was because he had told her where the recipe had come from and she knew how much it meant to him. Regardless, she had begged for him to make it again, to which he was happy to oblige. 

He had managed to set the table for two, elegantly enough, with the help of the centerpiece, a crystal vase, filled with fresh red roses, he had picked with care from their garden. 

It was not a special day or occasion for them. Although, Wyatt felt, good or bad, every day was a special day with Lucy. He didn’t have an exciting announcement to make either. He just felt the need to do something special for his wife. Mainly, because he was worried sick about her. 

Something was going on with Lucy.

It started a week or so earlier and at first, Wyatt didn’t think much of it. Lucy arrived home from her day at the university in a horrible mood, just flustered and agitated as if the whole world had turned against her and she’d had enough. 

Clearly alarmed, Wyatt asked her what was wrong but Lucy just huffed out, “nothing,” as she continued to slam her things down. Her tone was dripping with so much frustration, Wyatt thought it best to let it go and give her space for the remainder of the evening.

They’d been married for the past two months and living together for only three. So, they were still learning each other’s mannerisms and everyday dispositions. Ordinarily, Wyatt was the one easily agitated and disturbed, but in his case, proximity to Lucy helped, not space. Graciously, Lucy had learned quickly to stick close to him on his bad mood days, pulling out her best witty charm and providing him With just the simplicity of being herself, until all of his negative energy was replaced with how much he adored her. 

With Lucy’s bad mood and days, it was different. Wyatt had learned if he expressed his concern once and didn’t press her, eventually, she’d seek him out and tell him what was bothering her and then he’d go about providing her advice and comfort, until she felt safe and loved.

So, Wyatt gave her space that afternoon and patiently waited on her to tell him what was wrong. Instead, she plopped into bed that night with a huff, grunted at him, “I love you,” gave him a quick kiss goodnight and then, hastily rolled on her other side, wiggling excessively before getting comfortable and falling asleep.

As the week went on, adding to Wyatt’s concern, Lucy continued to come home perturbed and unsettled, sighing in frustration and slamming her belongings down, usually heading straight for the kitchen looking for a snack, banging the cabinet doors. Feeling as if he was treading tumultuous waters, each day, Wyatt would cautiously approach her and ask her if she was okay, if there was something, anything, he could do to help her. Lucy would grumpily snap that she was fine, muttering everything from she was just hungry to she was tired, or blame it on being a long day at work. Reluctantly, he continued to give her space, but the longer her behavior continued, causing him more worry, the more he felt pressured to force his hand and demand she talk to him about what was causing her to be so unhappy.

Every night, Lucy’s kiss goodnight and “I love you,” was enough to dissipate the unwelcoming, negative fears brewing in Wyatt’s mind that she had grown tired of him or that it was something he had done to cause her agony. In fact, he had spent every hour of the past week coming up with ways to cheer her up. Each a fail but he refused to give up. Every free moment he had at work was spent texting her sweet words, along with heart emojis, to which she’d just reply back, thank you, and busy. He always arrived home from work before her, so he made sure to do all the house chores before she got home but it was as if she didn’t notice, or if she did, she didn’t care enough to mention it. He tried several times to talk her into going out on the town with him, even offering to do things he didn’t much care for but knew she loved doing, to which she’d turn him down with mundane excuses, like she was tired or it was a weeknight and she had a stack of papers to grade.

Wyatt was completely out of ideas on how to cheer her up and he knew unless she talked to him about what was going on, nothing was going to help.

Enough was enough.

This surprise dinner was his Hail Mary. He’d reached his limit, he could not take one more day of watching his wife suffer, especially, not knowing why. If she was gonna suffer he needed to know why, so he could, at the least, attempt to help her and if he couldn’t, he damn well could suffer with her but this suffering in silence she was doing, while keeping him in the dark, was slowly torturing him and went against every fiber of his being and the unsurmountable love he had for her.

Wyatt rubbed his shaking hand across his face and let out an impatient sigh, still nervously tapping his feet on the floor. He had heard the sound of the garage door opening along with the sound of Lucy’s vehicle, fifteen minutes ago, yet she hadn’t come inside yet. It was one of the most disturbing things he’d noticed her doing lately, just sitting in her car when she got home, as if she couldn’t bear the thought of coming inside. 

He was wrestling with himself over whether or not to go outside and get her, when the front door opened and there was his wife, appearing only a tad disheveled but still beautiful. Her dark hair was up in a sexy, messy bun, with little fly away tendrils of hair framing her ivory, slightly sullen face. She was dressed in a black and white business suit jacket and pants, appropriate professor attire, but not to Wyatt’s definition of appropriate. He remembered her first day back to work when she came home dressed like that. It turned him on so hard, he barely let her get through the front door before he was tugging the outfit off of her and leading her to the bedroom. He couldn’t help it, his wife happened to be the smartest and sexiest history professor ever to exist.

Wyatt watched in anticipating silence as Lucy bustled through the door, threw her stuff down per usual, and walked right by, oblivious to him and the elaborate table he’d set with the dinner he’d made her. She headed straight to the cabinets opening and slamming them, searching for something to eat. After a few seconds, she paused and scrunched her eyebrows together, able to sense Wyatt’s absence. This was the time he would be in there with her, asking her what was wrong.

“Wyatt!?” She yelled, loudly, as if she thought he was all the way in the back of their home. 

Wyatt snickered, causing Lucy to locate him sitting at the beautifully set table. Her breath caught in her throat and her hand went to her mouth in surprise as she examined her nicely dressed husband and his selfless labor of love on the table before him.

Smiling and using his best flirty tone, Wyatt answered her call for him, “Ma’am?” 

Frozen, Lucy stared lovingly at him and then Wyatt’s heart broke as he witnessed a flash of shame cloud over Lucy’s features, followed by tears welling up in her beautiful soft, brown eyes. He automatically jolted and within a matter of seconds, he had her securely enveloped in a strong embrace, swaying her in comfort, as his lips settled on the top of her head. 

“I’m sorry, Wyatt,” Lucy cried in a muffle, her face buried deeply in his shoulder. 

“Yeah?,” Wyatt gently spoke to her, delicately stroking her back, “what for?” 

He loosened his grip a little as she looked up at him to answer. 

“I just haven’t been feeling like myself lately and I know you’ve been waiting on me to tell you what is wrong with me and you’ve been so great, despite my actions, and here you’ve made me dinner and I just realized how you must think I’m such a horrible person right now.” 

Wyatt jerked back a little at her accusation, staring at her in disbelief. With everything they’d been through and the amount of love he held for her, coursing through every vein in his body, it would take a lot more than a change in attitude for him to find Lucy nothing but remarkable. He smoothed away the stray hairs clung to her tear stained face and gathering her chin underneath his two fingers, delicately tilted her head up so she could meet his stern eyesight.

“Lucy Preston Logan, you will always be the most amazing person I’ve ever met and I’ve met some phenomenal people throughout history,” his thumb stroked across her cheek as he added, “I will always think the world of you and love you, No Matter What,” he emphasized, “better or worse, remember?,” and then, attempting to make her laugh, he added, “warts and all.” 

Lucy cracked a small smile and it’d been some time since Wyatt had seen her smile, it felt as if the sun was starting to rise on his heart. He couldn’t resist kissing her, aching to feel the smile underneath his own lips, so he did.

“So?,” Wyatt pried, pulling away from her mouth, gently releasing his hold on her, “will you tell me what’s been bothering you now?”

“just talk to me, please,” he begged as he softly dragged his hand down her arm and took hold of her hand.

Lucy huffed out a disheartening sigh.

“The thing is, Wyatt, I would have told you right away, if I knew myself,” she shrugged, “Nothing happened, I’ve just been feeling so restless at night and tired during the day and I feel so overwhelmed all the time and agitated and the fact I have no idea why I’m feeling like this is making me feel even worse.”

Just now coming to terms with the notion of Lucy herself not even knowing what is wrong made Wyatt feel ashamed of himself for not understanding this earlier. Things were starting to make a little sense now. Lucy had experienced more trauma, in the past two years, than anyone should ever have to face in a lifetime. Along with the emotional trauma from her mother’s betrayal and the shock of her sudden death and then realizing she’d never see her sister again she’d spent the past two years fighting for, it was a wonder Lucy hadn’t fallen completely apart yet. But she had been miraculously strong. Besides a few tears here and there when she talked about Amy and one or two nightmares since they’d left the bunker, Wyatt had noticed no other signs of emotional distress in her demeanor, until this past week. 

Guilt clutched onto Wyatt’s heart. 

He had been bewildered and in awe of Lucy’s strength and ability to hold her head high and push forward, he hadn’t even considered how much crap she had only just buried and he knew the hard way, from experience, the hard feelings you burry always find a way to the surface eventually, with or without your permission.

Wyatt swallowed loudly, attempting to stop the flood of tears forming behind his eyes. 

Lucy managed to smile up at him, “I’m so happy with you, Wyatt,” she assured him, reaching up to stroke his cheek, “I love our life and I love you,” her voice cracked and she started to tear up again, “but I don’t know what’s wrong with me.”

She looked at him in desperation and whispered,

“I’m scared.” 

Wyatt’s eyes filled with pain and his mouth slowly dropped open as his heart broke into pieces for her. He reached out and gathered her once again in his arms, this time crushing her as tightly as he could while she cried. When she calmed down a little, choosing his next words carefully, he released her and stepped back a little so he had her full attention.

“Remember the morning we left the bunker, all the paperwork we signed?” He asked her.

Lucy frowned and nodded, curious to what he was getting at.

“Remember the box we both checked, declining a psych evaluation and treatment?,” he cautiously added. 

Lucy’s eyes widened a little as she started to understand where Wyatt was going with this. A touch of hurt clouded her features as she whispered to Wyatt, “You think I’m going crazy?”

Wyatt immediately and roughly shook his head no at her before responding, “No, I think with everything you’ve been through, you haven’t allowed yourself to go crazy enough.” 

Lucy looked at him like he couldn’t be serious but Wyatt wasn’t deterred. 

“Think about it Lucy,” he advised, “Yes, we’ve been happy for the past three months. We got Rufus back, defeated Ritten House, left the bunker, and then we went away for a month,” he grinned slightly at the blush forming on Lucy’s cheeks at remembering their month of exploring, mostly each other instead of destination’s, “we got married, bought this house and we both went back to work.” 

“It’s been the happiest three months of my life,” Lucy sweetly and stubbornly argued.

Wyatt smiled as he agreed with her, “Mine too.” 

Lucy sighed again in frustration, “then I don’t understand, Wyatt. It makes no sense to dwell on the pain of the past. If I’m happy with my life, why are my emotions betraying me like this? Won’t rehashing all the horrible things to some stranger make things worse?” 

Wyatt thought for a second before answering her, “Remember that night in Hollywood?”

He grinned as Lucy smiled and blushed again before nodding yes.

“I told you that night how you saved my life, how after Jessica died I threw myself at the most dangerous missions. Yes, because they were dangerous but they also kept me busy. I hardly allowed myself to settle and contemplate my feelings and I never talked to anyone about them, until I met you,” he reached out and stroked her face with the back of his hand, “within the chaos of the most dangerous mission, there you were, Ma’am,” he teased, “pulling me out of the darkness, little by little so I didn’t even know what hit me until I was so in love with you and I realized my moments of stillness were consumed with thoughts of you instead of grief and guilt,” he met Lucy’s gaze of adoration before continuing, “It was unsettling. I was comfortable with my pain and guilt and my growing love for you was slowly diminishing it. I was foolish to push my love for you aside when Ritten House brought Jessica back. I thought I could do what I thought was right at the time and that I’d only be hurting myself,” he admitted sadly, “It was hell, Lucy. I didn’t speak to anyone about what I was going through. I just tried to move forward with Jessica and not look back,” he shook his head at the memory, “you kept telling me I was happy and I got my miracle and I let you believe that,” he took her face in both of his hands and looked at her seriously, “but you were wrong, Lucy. I didn’t get my miracle, I was loosing it. My miracle was you. I loved you, I needed you and I couldn’t reach you. Instead of talking to someone, I tried to burry my conflict, and it literally blinded me and got Rufus killed.” 

Wyatt let go of her face and hung his head down at the memory. Lucy reached over and grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him deeply, causing Wyatt to sigh in relief. 

“I’m sorry you couldn’t talk to me,” she said as she leaned her forehead against his and wrapped her arms around his middle.

Wyatt pulled her closer, “I’m sorry you couldn’t talk to me,” he emphasized, “You were so strong and selfless about everything and you were suffering. You don’t have to do that anymore, Lucy. I’m here.”

“I know,” Lucy said.

“We’ll figure this out together, okay?,” he suggested lovingly.

Lucy sighed in defeat, “okay,” she agreed as Wyatt kissed her again.

“Are you hungry?,” he asked her with a grin, “I made the Sherwin special.”

“I’m starving!,” Lucy admitted as Wyatt laughed at her sudden excitement. 

“Go ahead, start without me, I’ll call Agent Christopher and get her to make you an appointment with a psychiatrist,” he offered.

“You’ll go with me?,” Lucy asked, a little more desperate than intended.

Wyatt stroked her cheek, “Yeah, you don’t have to do this alone. It’s just a check up, Lucy. Your gonna be fine, I promise. One step at a time, alright?”

Lucy gave him a thankful look and nodded at him, “One step at a time.” 

The very next morning, thanks to the magic Agent Christopher had managed to work, Wyatt and Lucy were sitting in the waiting room of one of the highest rated psychiatrist offices in Los Angeles, waiting for Lucy to be called back to see a Dr. Scott who was one of the best. Wyatt was relieved Agent Christopher had allowed him the day off so he could be there to support Lucy. 

The fact Lucy had asked Wyatt to go with her was just another sign she felt in over her head. Lucy was fiercely independent and Wyatt knew this more than anyone. They were teammates being sent on peculiar and unpredictably dangerous missions back in time, before they were friends and then lovers. On every one of those missions, Lucy was strong willed and stubborn, the two qualities that never ceased to drive Wyatt crazy about her. He’d learned not to fight against her strong nature because ten times out of ten, she was always right. So, even after they fell in love and got married, it was still unnatural for Lucy to ask for his support and it still drove him crazy. He would have begged to come with her if she didn’t ask but she had and now his emotions were caught between utter fear and a sense of pride she had trusted him enough to request his support. 

Wyatt glimpsed over and noticed Lucy’s hand shake a little as she flipped through the magazine she wasn’t even reading. He’d seen her hands shake like that before on their fourth mission back in time to Nazi, Germany. The memory of their conversation that day about getting over the hump warmed his heart as he recalled how she had opened up to him so easily and he was able to help her. 

Even then, when he barely knew her, watching her silently suffer was out of the question. Sometimes, Wyatt found it difficult to fathom the way Lucy had just entered his life and thrown him so far upside down from the darkness he was living.

She truly was his living breathing miracle. 

Wyatt reached over and picked up Lucy’s trembling hand, squeezing it lightly before kissing her knuckles. 

She sighed and looked over at him gratefully. 

“Relax,” he said to her, even though he was finding it hard to relax himself.

Lucy looked at Wyatt curiously, “You’ve done this before right?”

“Yeah, it’s a requirement for a delta force soldier to be cleared by a therapist in between missions, I’m surprised Agent Christopher didn’t make us do that, especially with you and Rufus being civilians,” Wyatt acknowledged.

“Probably because she couldn’t trust anyone with the knowledge of time travel, especially with Ritten House out there,” Lucy added with a shudder at the mention of her very own family’s cult and legacy. 

Wyatt nodded, “It’s nothing really, Lucy. They’ll ask all the questions, you just answer them honestly.” 

They were interrupted by a young nurse calling Lucy back, “Mrs. Logan, we’re ready for you, right this way,” she directed. 

Wyatt stood up first, offering his hand out for Lucy to take. She took it and let him lead as they followed the nurse down the hall. She stopped at a door and led them into what appeared to be a normal doctors office exam room. 

Lucy looked confused so the nurse explained, “It’s required procedure to check your physical health first before working on the mental. We just need to get the basics, weight, blood pressure and a blood sample.”

Lucy’s eyebrows quirked up, “Oh my blood, that’s all?,” she joked. 

Wyatt cracked a smile and then watched proudly as Lucy followed the directions from the nurse and rolled up the sleeve of her blouse, barely flinching as her blood was drawn. 

“Look at you being a good girl,” he teased her, “not even a tear.” 

Lucy stuck her tongue out at him as the nurse took her blood pressure. 

“138 over 97, the nurse revealed.

Wyatt sucked in a seething breath. It was a little high but he suspected as much given the anxiety she’d been going through the past week. 

“Okay, right this way,” the nurse said as she led them out of the exam room and further down the hall to a more comfortable waiting room.

“Dr. Scott will be with you shortly,” She informed them as Wyatt and Lucy sat down on one of the couches, “We’ll send in the results of your bloodwork when it’s ready.”

“Thank you,” Lucy told her as Wyatt smiled at the nurse causing her to blush as she walked away.

Lucy looked over at Wyatt and smirked, “I think she has a crush on you,” she teased. 

“Sucks for her,” Wyatt winked, “I’ve already found the love of my life.” 

Lucy grinned as Wyatt leaned over and gave her lips a quick peck to which Lucy took advantage of and pulled him in, deepening the kiss. 

The sound of someone clearing their throat had them both swiftly pulling apart from each other and looking up in embarrassment.

A beautiful woman with a dark complexion, maybe in her mid 40s, wearing a white doctors coat over her dark skirt and blouse, was smiling down at them. 

“You must be the Logans, I’m Dr. Scott, It’s a pleasure to meet you, although it seems your both doing just fine,” she joked as she held her hand out.

Wyatt shook her hand after Lucy and they followed the doctor to her office. 

Wyatt couldn’t shake the feeling that she reminded him of someone. He glanced over and the sight of Lucy’s thoughtful frown told him she was having the same thoughts. 

She opened the door to her office and both Wyatt and Lucy took in the comfortably decorated room. In the center was a cozy little area with a beige couch and multiple matching reclining chairs, with a desk off to the side neatly decorated with family pictures and folders. As Wyatt scanned the walls and walked closer to get a better look he figured out pretty quickly why Dr. Scott seemed so familiar. On her wall, next to her framed degrees, were several pictures of the one and only Wendell Scott and his race car, ‘Old Rusty’. Wyatt tapped Lucy on the shoulder in excitement and pointed the pictures out to her and watched her expression as she came to the same realization.

The fan boy in Wyatt floated up and out like a bubble. 

“Wendell Scott! What a legend!,” he marveled and turned to Dr. Scott, impatiently waiting on her to tell them how she knew him.

“My grandfather,” Dr. Scott informed them proudly, “I’m impressed, Mr. Logan, many people don’t even know who he is. You must be a massive fan of the history of car racing. 

Wyatt and Lucy eyed each other knowingly before Lucy replied, “something like that.” 

“He was a wonderful man,” Lucy told her boldly. 

“Yes,” Dr. Scott agreed, “He was my favorite person in the world. He died from cancer in 1990, but he left behind a strong legacy. Being one of the only African American race car drivers was not easy for him, but he loved racing and he never gave up, no matter what people said or did to him. He had so much to be proud of when he died,” she gave them a nostalgic smile, “his advice is why I’ve come so far in this profession as I am today, he used to always tell me, what’s too tough for everyone else is just right enough for us.” 

Lucy pinned Wyatt with a look that said, don’t you dare, as he looked about to burst with the desire to ask the doctor had her grandfather ever told her the story of helping three strangers stop a bomb from exploding on the track.

“Why don’t you two get comfortable on the couch,” Dr. Scott told them as she pulled out her notebook of notes and settled at her desk. 

Still shocked over who Dr. Scott had turned out to be, Wyatt and Lucy sat awkwardly on the couch.

“I want to begin with letting you both know, Agent Christopher has informed me of a ton of classified information concerning you two and I had to sign several documents promising to keep that information classified. I have to say, my mind is blown and I’ve heard and seen some crazy things in my profession over the years. So Mrs. Logan, please feel free to be completely open with me. You can trust me. She told me to tell you I know time travel is real just so you would be 100% taken care of.”

Lucy opened her mouth to begin talking but unable to keep it in any longer Wyatt blurted out, “We met your grandfather!”

As Dr. Scott’s eyebrows raised in amusement, Lucy rolled her eyes, “Alright,” She chastised Wyatt and then patted his knee, “Down fan boy, down.” 

They continued for the next ten minutes rehashing their mission to 1955, Darlington to Dr. Scott whose attention they had fully as she took in the whole story and learned her grandfather had saved their lives. 

“Wait a minute,” she interrupted them after remembering something, “You were the commie hunters! Yes, he used to talk about you and another gentleman all the time, you two must be the couple from the trunk.” 

Lucy and Wyatt gave each other a grin and nodded back sheepishly at Dr. Scott.

“Yeah, he talked about you three all the time. Never too much detail, just that you were really good people who had saved the future of cars, one who even taught him the nod,” she explained with her actions as she nodded up at them, “always claiming he knew first about that mannerism between black folks, well before it ever became a thing, so many things make sense now,” she marveled.

Lucy and Wyatt busted out laughing.

“That would be Rufus,” Wyatt said.

“Yes! Rufus!,” Dr. Scott cried in excitement, “He named his golden retriever Rufus! That dog was his best friend for almost 20 years!” 

“Wow,” Lucy exclaimed as Wyatt had resorted to fits of laughter over Rufus being named after a dog.

“Remarkable..” Dr. Scott exclaimed in awe.

“I can not wait to tell Rufus this,” Wyatt told Lucy.

“Well, first, why don’t you tell me what’s been going on with you, Lucy?, Dr. Scott said, quickly directing them back to the reason why they were there. 

Lucy opened up easily to Dr. Scott, to Wyatt’s proud surprise, telling her all the feelings she had been experiencing the past week and how tired she was all the time and restless at night. 

“Sometimes, I feel as if my body is not mine anymore,” Lucy mentioned, “I just feel off.” 

Wyatt reached over and took hold of her hand, a little creeped out by her last statement. 

The whole time Lucy spoke, Dr. Scott showed no alarm, just kept nodding at Lucy to keep going. When Lucy was done talking Dr. Scott added her professional opinion, “You’re symptoms line up perfectly with Suppressed trauma, Lucy.” 

Wyatt looked over at Lucy in support, assuring her with his expression this was not so bad and something they could get through. Lucy sighed and nodded at him, looking grateful just to have a diagnosis.

“So, what do we do?,” Wyatt asked Dr. Scott.

Just then, there was a knock at the door and the nurse from before entered with a folder in her hand, carrying it to Dr. Scott at her desk.

“Lucy’s blood work results, Dr. Scott,” she said, and then with what Wyatt could have sworn was a mischievous smile she said, “Your gonna want to look at it right away.” Then she left the room.

Wyatt and Lucy watched in nervous anticipation as Dr. Scott opened the folder, examined the results, and then laughed.

Wyatt was pissed.

He didn’t care who’s granddaughter this Dr. was, there should be absolutely nothing funny about his wife’s blood. 

“I knew it,” Lucy said, “All that traveling through time had to catch up with me eventually. What? Do I have alien blood or something?,” Lucy asked in a joking tone.

“No, Lucy,” Dr. Scott answered her, “Actually, you’ll be happy to know my diagnosis prier to me receiving your blood work is wrong.”

“How so?,” Wyatt asked, a little agitated. 

“You said you’ve been feeling irritable, tired, not like yourself?,” She asked Lucy.

Lucy nodded, clearly confused about what her blood work could have revealed to change her diagnosis. 

Dr. Scott smiled at Lucy and Wyatt almost lost it.

“Lucy, your symptoms are completely normal for your condition,” she informed her.

“My condition?,” Lucy asked, “so you know what’s wrong with me?”

“Yes, I know what’s wrong with you.” 

“Well spit it out then,” Wyatt said, a little rudely.

“Congratulations you two, Lucy, you’re pregnant,” Dr. Scott informed them with the biggest grin. 

Wyatt’s mouth that he wasn’t breathing through, dropped open. He managed to glance over at Lucy, who was going through many emotions, one after the other, Shock, confusion, relief, happiness, and then humor as she erupted into fits of laughter. 

Wyatt was still stuck on the shock factor as Dr. Scott joined Lucy in laughter. 

“Don’t worry, Lucy. This happens more than you think,” Dr. Scott reassured her in between laughs.

“I told you, I feel like my body is not mine anymore,” Lucy acknowledged in more fits of laughter.

Wyatt found himself laughing then as Lucy stopped and looked at him lovingly. 

“We’re gonna be parents, Wyatt. I’m having your baby!,” she announced excitedly. 

Tears of happiness leaked from Lucy’s eyes as Wyatt physically felt his heart swell bigger. 

He sweetly laughed and grinned lovingly at his wife as he pulled her into his embrace, kissing every part of her face before reaching her lips. 

“I’m so sorry, I suggested you come here,” Wyatt apologized.

“No, it’s okay, we didn’t know, and now we do,” Lucy reassured him as she stroked her hand through his hair. 

“Actually,” Dr. Scott interrupted, “I do recommend therapy. Only once a month, both of you together, if you’d be open to that?” 

Wyatt and Lucy looked at each other in agreement, “Couldn’t hurt,” Lucy said. 

“Excellent, I’ll schedule those right away, meanwhile I think there’s a different kind of doctor you two need to be seeing, and I recommend sooner than later, your hcg levels are really high.” 

“We’ll do that,” Wyatt said as he happily laughed again and pulled Lucy back into his arms.

There were no words to describe how blessed he was feeling at the moment, the woman he loved more than life it’s self was having his baby.

Lucy was pregnant. 

Ever since leaving the bunker, after Wyatt and Lucy returned from their long vacation, Rufus and Jiya hosted what Rufus named ‘time team bunker’ game nights once or twice a month. No one but Rufus ever called them that, but Rufus hadn’t given up on the title. Lucy and Wyatt would come over and they’d make dinner together, usually Wyatt and Rufus would grill something, as that was a luxury they always complained about being deprived of while living in the bunker. Then, they would play the same exact games they used to play in the bunker together, in between missions. The same exact games meant just that. They used the same Pictionary board game, the same UNO cards, and the same deck of cards Rufus had managed to grab from the bunker. There was something peaceful and nostalgic to all four of them when they played as if they were grateful they could play without the interruption of the alarm alerting them the mothership had jumped. No, they were living normal lives and having real game nights like normal friends did and it was really nice. 

“You sure you want to tell them tonight?,” Wyatt asked Lucy, who was siting next to him in the passenger seat of his truck, as he pulled into Rufus’s and Jiya’s ridiculously, long driveway that lead up to their newly built house, designed by Rufus and Jiya themselves.

Lucy smiled and nodded at him, “Yeah, I know it’s early but I can’t wait to tell them they’re going to be godparents.” 

Wyatt smiled back at her and agreed, “Yeah,” he said as he practically leapt out of his truck and ran around to open Lucy’s door before she could.

That was something he had always done before they found out Lucy was pregnant but now, the way Wyatt tried to help Lucy up as if she was a frail 90 year old woman, was a new thing. 

“Wyatt,” Lucy huffed out, “we’ve talked about this, we have nine, long months of me being pregnant. I am not a fragile piece of glass. Stop hovering over me like I might break at any second.” 

Wyatt lifted his hands off her, raising them in the air in submission.

“Sure thing, Ma’am,” he teased, just to witness her adorable huff in frustration again because he never grew tired of getting under her skin. That, and he knew she secretly loved it. 

He smirked at her as she got herself out of the truck and as she turned and started walking forward, her little black dress she claimed earlier she had to wear while she still fit in it, swayed perfectly along with her butt, driving Wyatt wild. He couldn’t resist reaching out and playfully swatting her on the ass, causing Lucy to turn and pin him with a look meaning, you’re gonna get it. 

“Better?,” Wyatt teased her, “I couldn’t resist, you might be pregnant but somehow it makes you sexier,” he said, growling a little as he shrugged, unapologetically. 

He smirked at her as he turned and lifted the huge bag of charcoal out of the trunk and knowing Lucy was watching and had a weak spot for his body, flexed his muscles hauling the heavy bag over his broad shoulders.

Lucy eyed him in pleasure before teasing him back, “You can stop trying to come on to me Wyatt, I’m already having your baby,” she said lovingly.

Wyatt scoffed, “Lucy, I don’t care if your having a thousand of my babies, I’ll never stop coming on to you, Ma’am.” 

“Are you two gonna stand out there being flirty and gross or are you gonna come in and be social?,” Rufus cried out from his front porch, “Hurry up with that charcoal, Wyatt, I’m starving.”

“Are we sure we want Rufus to raise our kid if something happens to us?,” Watt quietly joked to Lucy as he obeyed Rufus and they made their way inside the house to greet their friends. 

Lucy and Wyatt didn’t come out with their happy news right away. 

Wyatt and Rufus prepared steaks for dinner while Jiya and Lucy caught up with each other as they prepared the sides and set the kitchen table. After dinner, Rufus set up the card table in the living room and pulled all of the bunker games out of the hallway closet, setting them in the order they liked to play them, Pictionary being last. 

Wyatt eyed Lucy mischievously as Rufus set the box of Pictionary down. 

Pictionary was always Rufus and Wyatt against Lucy and Jiya, so, it was Wyatt’s idea to tell them about the pregnancy by him drawing Lucy pregnant and having Jiya guess it. Lucy had told him she didn’t think it was a good idea but she had graciously went along with him because she had said she’d never before seen him look so cutely, excited about coming up with a plan. 

They played UNO, and then a game of Poker, and finally they arrived at their grand finale game, Pictionary. Wyatt let a few rounds play out before he held out the small white board and used a black dry erase marker to draw a pregnant Lucy for Jiya to guess. 

It was a horrible attempt. He didn’t know what he was thinking with this plan, he didn’t even know how to draw a person, much less to make that person pregnant. Lucy watched along in speechless horror as Wyatt kept making his portrait of her look worse making her belly bigger and pointing furiously at it with every guess Jiya got wrong. 

After five minutes of Jiya guessing everything from ‘My 500 pound life’ to beached whale, Lucy had enough.

“It’s me!,” she cried out, “Wyatt’s drawing me!”

Wyatt looked at her gratefully for putting him out of his misery as Rufus yelled out, “What? Why? That’s against the rules, and why is he making you fat?,” he asked as Wyatt proceeded in making Lucy’s belly even bigger and pointing at it, hoping Rufus would catch the hint and guess. 

Finally, Wyatt threw the marker down with a huff of his breath and yelled, “Because she’s having a baby!”

For three whole seconds you could hear every background noise in Rufus and Jiya’s house as Lucy and Wyatt waited for the news to sink into Rufus and Jiya’s smart brains. 

“OH, Your having a baby!!,” Jiya cried in excitement. 

Rufus’s laugh erupted throughout the room, “That’s how you tried to tell us!?,” he teased Wyatt, before lunging forward and capturing Wyatt in the biggest bear hug, “Congratulations, you two!” 

Rufus waited on Jiya and Lucy to stop hugging before he went to her and wrapped her around his arms, pulling her in tightly, “You’re gonna be a great mother, Lucy,” he told her with so much faith. 

A tear leaked from Lucy’s eye and Wyatt knew what Rufus said was exactly what Lucy needed to hear. Given how her own mother treated her, he knew without having to ask, Lucy worried about becoming like her mother. 

“The best,” Wyatt added as Lucy and Rufus released each other and she smiled at Wyatt lovingly before sliding and tucking her body into his side. 

“Well?,” Jiya pried, “Spill it, how’d you find out?” 

Wyatt and Lucy gave each other a look and started laughing.

“That is a long story, involving me being an idiot, and believe it or not, Wendell Scott’s granddaughter,” Wyatt told them, waiting for Rufus’s freak out. 

Rufus’s mouth dropped open, “Huh? You met Wendell’s granddaughter, I wanna meet her!,” he yelled in jealousy. 

“All you have to do, Rufus, is go for a psych evaluation,” Lucy told him, “She’s a psychiatrist, one of the best actually.”

“Wait,” Jiya spoke up, confused, “Why did you meet with a psychiatrist for being pregnant?” 

“Because, my symptoms made us think I was going crazy,” Lucy admitted. 

“I never thought that once,” Wyatt said defensively, “I just knew something was going on with you, so I suggested you talk to someone.” 

“Well, anyway, they checked my blood at the appointment and after we met Dr. Scott, she told us the news.”

Rufus chuckled, “I can’t believe you sent Lucy to a psychiatrist over pregnancy symptoms,” he teased Wyatt, “and how cool is it, Wendell Scott’s granddaughter is the one who announced the arrival of your first born.”

“Super cool!” Wyatt exclaimed, grinning from ear to ear, “by the way, Wendell named his dog after you. Apparently, it was his best friend for twenty years.” 

Rufus looked super proud as Jiya laughed out loud. 

“Still, smooth move, Wyatt,” Jiya said sarcastically, “making Lucy think something was wrong with her mentally,” she added, shaking her head. 

“Well, to be fair, my hormones have been all up in the air. One day, I think I even told Wyatt to piss off for no reason at all,” Lucy admitted shamefully. 

“Yeah, she did,” Wyatt agreed, “She had me worried sick.” 

“But everything’s fine, right?,” Rufus asked, “your healthy and everything, you got checked out properly?” 

“Yes, Rufus, Lucy got checked just today,” Wyatt assured him, “we actually heard the heartbeat and everything seems to be fine.”

“I can not believe you have an actual human with a heartbeat inside you,” Jiya marveled at Lucy, “How does it feel?” 

“Like it’s not my body anymore,” Lucy said in a matter of fact, “I’m irritable, tired all the time, furiously sick every morning, yet, I can’t seem to get enough to eat, and at the same time, I’m excited, overjoyed, thankful and I can not stop crying. It’s like every emotion is elevated and happening all at once,” Lucy explained, “but when I think about where we were not that long ago, in a drowning fight with Ritten House, Rufus gone, hanging on to tiniest spark of hope, I’m so extremely thankful the four of us are sitting here tonight having this moment.” 

“Amen to that,” Wyatt agreed as he pulled Lucy closer to his side, reaching his hand down and placing it on her stomach, “It’s nothing short of a miracle.” 

“We should make a toast!,” Jiya excitedly suggested as she ran off to the kitchen to get the things they needed for it.

“Sparkling soda for me and Lucy, please Jiya,” Wyatt yelled to her.

“Way ahead of you, for all of us,” Jiya said as she came back with wine glasses and the bottle of sparkling soda. 

Rufus helped her pour and hand out the sodas and as they all held up their wine glasses thinking of something to say, Lucy spoke the perfect words.

“To Rufus and Jiya, our baby's godparents,” she said proudly, “If that’s something you two would like to be?” 

The smiles on Rufus and Jiya’s faces lit up the moment, as they widely grinned and nodded yes.

“This baby already has the world,” Wyatt said lovingly as they all took a sip of the sparkling soda. 

They spent the rest of the evening talking and planning for the future of a life with the addition of one more human, or so they thought it was only one, that is, until a few weeks later, when another ‘time team bunker’, game night took place. 

Rufus, Jiya and Wyatt watched in amusement as Lucy rummaged through Rufus and Jiya’s kitchen, franticly searching for something, slamming cabinets and throwing things aside, leaving no stone unturned. 

“Lucy what in the world are you looking for?,” Rufus asked in confusion. 

“You’re searching this kitchen as if your life depends on what you find,” Jiya added. 

“Welcome to my world,” Wyatt chuckled, “I found her in our kitchen at 2am, doing this very thing.” 

“Wyatt, it’s here,” Lucy announced, “I can smell it!” 

She aimed her nose in the air like a blood hound following it religiously. 

At the confused and weirded out stares of Rufus and Jiya, Wyatt felt the need to explain his wife’s bizarre actions. 

“Apparently, Lucy is having this strong overpowering craving for something I have started to believe doesn’t even exist.” 

“It exist,” Lucy argued, “and it’s here,” she said as she kept opening drawers and cabinets, slamming them shut when she didn’t find whatever golden nugget that was going to satisfy her every need. 

“We’ve tried several different foods, each time Lucy was certain was it, but she tossed up every single thing we have tried,” Wyatt explained in lovable frustration.

Lucy’s pregnancy, blood hound nose led her to the refrigerator. Aiming her nose higher and higher, she Ignored the alarming protest from Wyatt, Rufus and Jiya as she threw her leg up on the counter and hoisted her body up so she could stand and view the top of the fridge. 

Wyatt cursed and ran over to spot her, “You’re gonna give me a heart attack before I meet my first child, Lucy,” he complained, “Come on, get down.”

“Oh my God Rufus, seriously!,” Lucy hollered at him, lightly slapping Wyatt’s hand off of her as he tried to reach up and haul her down, “Stop it, Wyatt, I see what it is, I can reach it.” 

Already knowing what was up there, Rufus grinned real big and said, “Oh yeah, this baby wants the good stuff.” 

Wyatt’s heart stopped as Lucy stood on her tip toes, leaned forward and stretched her arm out to reach the mystery item. He made a mental note whatever it was, he was going to buy her an endless supply of them and they’d keep it right where she could reach it. 

“Got it!,” Lucy cried in victory as she pulled the white and blue box down and practically drooling, shoved her hand inside and pulled out one of the 12 packages. Ripping it open with her teeth, she pulled out the chocolate covered twinke and devoured the whole cake in one humongous bite.

Realizing what it was, Wyatt cried out, “Ewww gross,” and then rolled his eyes at Rufus who was staring at Lucy as if he’d never been more proud of her and that was saying a lot, considering Rufus had seen Lucy do some incredible things in their time travel days, many times saving his own skin. 

“Alright, Lucy, You’re making me nervous now, get down from there,” Jiya ordered Lucy, who was standing on her kitchen counter in a euphoric state, her mouth full of chocodiles.

Lucy mumbled something incoherent and clutching the box to her heart, holding on to it for dear life, allowed Wyatt to help her down off the counter. 

All throughout their game of UNO at the card table, in the living room, Lucy held on to the box of chocodiles.

At one point, Rufus made a pitiful comment, telling her that was his last box and he didn’t remember saying she could have it. Wyatt and Jiya watched in amusement as Lucy growled loudly at Rufus causing him to raise his hands in surrender, claiming he could pick up more from the store the next day. 

Lucy was working on her sixth chocodile when she realized, unless she wanted to choke, she needed to get up and refill her sparkling soda. 

Wyatt quietly laughed and shook his head in disbelief as Lucy took the box with her to the kitchen. He made Rufus, who was sitting next to him, cuss out loud and Jiya laugh, as he set down a draw four UNO card in the play pile.

Before Rufus had a chance to pick up a card, a loud thump sound echoed from the kitchen, followed by the sound of glass breaking, and another thump.

All three of them watched in stunned horror as they saw the box of chocodiles slid across the kitchen floor.

“LUCY!,” Wyatt cried in terror as he jumped up and sprinted the short distance to the kitchen, Jiya and Rufus on his heels.

Lucy was sprawled out on the floor, out cold, surrounded by broken glass and chocodiles. 

Rufus and Jiya watched in worried silence as Wyatt knelt down and gathered Lucy’s head in his hands, lightly shaking her and slapping her on the cheek, hollering at her to open her eyes. 

They all breathed a sigh of relief as Lucy slowly woke up as if she was just taking a lazy afternoon nap. 

Wyatt cradled her head in his hands, his voice quivering as he asked her if she was okay. 

“I think I just fainted,” Lucy said weakly. 

“Does anything hurt?,” Wyatt asked her as he helped her sit up, roaming his eyes, along with his hands, down her body from head to toe, searching for injuries. 

The only thing he found wrong was a small piece of glass sticking out of the inside of her hand. He quickly plucked it out, and kissed the area, thankful it left just a tiny scratch. 

“I’m fine, really, Wyatt, I think I’m okay,” Lucy assured him as she moved and he helped her stand up, steadying her but not daring to let go of her arm. 

“I don’t like that you just fainted like that,” Wyatt argued, “Let’s call your doctor and have her meet us at the emergency room.” 

Lucy shook her head to refuse and started to voice as much before Rufus interrupted her, “Lucy, don’t even think about arguing with him, get your stubborn self out of my kitchen and to the hospital to get yourself and my godchild checked out, right now,” he said forcefully as he pointed his finger at the door. 

“What Rufus said,” Jiya ordered Lucy sternly as she pointed at the door too.

“Okay,” Lucy relented, “I’ll go, just let me help you clean up this mess first.”

“”OUT!,” Jiya and Rufus yelled at her in unison.

Wyatt was already on his phone with her doctor as he led her to the door, “Yes, ma’am, okay see you soon, thanks so much.” 

“She’s gonna meet us there, she wants to check you out, do an ultrasound,” he told her getting frustrated as Lucy came to a screeching stop before they got to the door. 

Wyatt looked at her impatiently as with no shame whatsoever, Lucy pointed back at the kitchen and said, “the chocodiles.” 

Wyatt huffed and yelled, “Rufus?”

“On it,” Rufus said as he picked up the chocodiles from the floor and put them back in the box, leaving one on the floor for himself later. 

As he handed the box to her, Lucy looked at him like he couldn’t be serious, “You missed one,” She said to him.

As Rufus pouted, Jiya picked up the remaining chocodile from the floor, walked over and shoved it in the box, “Go,” she ordered Lucy. 

As Wyatt walked Lucy out to his truck, being extra careful with her as he buckled her seatbelt, Rufus called out to them, “I don’t care how late it is, call us and let us know what the doctor says.” 

“Thanks you two, we will,” Wyatt said as he ran around to the drivers side, got in and took hold of Lucy’s hand.

“You okay?,” he worried over her as he pulled out of the driveway and headed towards the hospital.

“I feel perfectly fine, Wyatt, it’s strange but I don’t have a sense that anything is wrong, and I feel like I would know if it was, but your right, I should get checked out, I’m sorry, I know I scared you,” She apologized as she lightly squeezed his hand. 

The tightness in Wyatt’s chest eased a little as he let Lucy’s reassuring words sink in. She probably would feel it if something were wrong. It’s more than likely she just got a sugar rush, considering how many chocodiles she had devoured, at once, on an empty stomach. 

He started to panic once more when Lucy tugged her hand out of his grip but then he quickly calmed back down and even grinned a little as he heard paper rustling and glanced over to see Lucy shove another chocodile in her mouth. 

“You realize you’ve kept those nasty things down, right?,” Wyatt pointed out to her. 

“mmhmm,” Lucy mumbled in a yes tone. 

Wyatt smirked at her and playfully shook his head, “I can’t believe we’ve been searching for weeks for chocodiles.” 

“I blame Rufus entirely,” Lucy said as Wyatt nodded his head.

“Me too,” he agreed. 

A few hours later Wyatt was driving Lucy home from the hospital. 

“Do you want to call them or should I?,” Lucy asked Wyatt.

“Here,” Wyatt said as he pushed a few buttons on the dashboard, “We’ll both tell them,” he offered as a ringing sound echoed throughout the vehicle. 

Rufus answered right away, “What’d they say?,” he asked, unable to hide the worry in his voice.

“Is Jiya by you, Rufus?,” Lucy asked, “Put us on speaker.” 

“Done,” Rufus said as Jiya’s voice piped in with, “What’d they say, are you okay?” 

Wyatt and Lucy glanced at each other and smiled.

“Go ahead,” Wyatt whispered to her with a wink before putting his focus back on the road. 

“Everything’s fine,” Lucy told Rufus and Jiya and then waited for their sighs and comments of relief before adding, “We had our first ultrasound and both babies are fine.” 

Wyatt’s grin stretched from ear to ear as him and Lucy waited for them to grasp on to the fact Lucy had just said both babies. 

They were having twins.

Wyatt would never forget the moment they found out as Lucy’s doctor informed them there were two babies. They’d both stared at the screen open mouthed and wide eyed as she pointed both of their children out to them on the monitor. Happy tears poured from Lucy’s eyes as Wyatt clutched her hand to his chest and said, “Do you see that Lucy? Two miracles,” and then with watery eyes himself, he leaned down and tenderly kissed his wife and the mother of his two children.

When Rufus and Jiya finally understood and registered what Lucy had said, Wyatt had to turn the volume down a few notches as their screams of excitement and congratulations almost broke the speakers. 

Epilogue:  
A few days later, after a long day at the university, Lucy, tired, irritable and hungry, bustled through the front door of her house, threw her bags down and started rummaging through the kitchen. 

Having heard her come home, Wyatt entered the kitchen, ignored the protest from his grumpy pregnant wife and pulled her in close for a kiss, not releasing her until she melted into it, sighing in contentment. 

“Welcome home,” he smirked at her and then playfully slapped her bottom before getting out of her space. 

“By the way,” he said to her as he walked away, “If your looking for something to eat, you might want to check the kitchen table.” 

Intrigued and curious, Lucy looked over at the kitchen table to find it littered with several plastic grocery bags. She walked over to investigate and found a greeting card laying on top of one of the bags, so she opened it first. 

It was a congratulations on news of your twins greeting card, the note at the bottom read,

Dear Lucy,

Don’t deprive my two Godchildren of their one desire.

Love, Rufus.

Lucy laughed and squealed in delight as she peeked in all the bags and found them full of boxes upon boxes of chocodiles.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if Wendell Scott had grandkids but as I was writing this out, one of them shoved themselves in my story. I also wanted to touch a little on the suppressed emotional trauma Wyatt and Lucy probably had to deal with eventually, after leaving the bunker. I really had a lot of fun writing this, thank you so much for reading. Please feel free to leave kudos and comment.


End file.
